vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Operator 21O
|-|Operator 21O= |-|Corrupted 21B= Summary Operator 21O is a major side character of NieR: Automata. She is a female model of the Type O (Operator) series of androids produced by YoRHa. She was created for the purpose of coordinating the actions of androids fighting the machines which have invaded the planet and analysing the information collected by those androids. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. '''Possibly '''High 7-C | At least High 7-C Name: Operator 21O Origin: Nier: Automata Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Android Affiliation: YoRHa Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 8; Cannot die as long as her memory data exists in the YoRHa Network) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert user of close range weapons, Technology Manipulation (Can control the machine life forms in her surroundings. Can control a large number of machines at once), via support machines: Barrier Creation (The machines create a powerful barrier protecting her. All the machines need to be destroyed in order to remove the barrier), Energy Projection (Can create balls of energy), Danmaku (Can shoot barrages of energy balls), and can fire lots of powerful lasers Attack Potency: Unknown. '''At most '''Large Town level+ (Operators aren't meant for combat, nor do they operate in combat zones, and likely are inferior but comparable to Scanners at most Z) | At least Large Town level+ '(Converted to a type B unit. The logic virus removed the limiters on her body. Thus her power is significantly increased) 'Speed: At least Superhuman with at least Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Should not be much slower than 9S, who can pilot a flight unit at this speed) | At least Superhuman with at least Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Should be faster than before the infection) Lifting Strength: Superhuman physically | Superhuman physically (Stronger than before the infection) Striking Strength: Unknown. '''At most '''Large Town Class+ | At least Large Town Class+ (Stronger than before the infection) Durability: Unknown. '''At most '''Large Town level+ (not intended for combat, and doesn't operate in combat zones) | At least Large Town level+, higher 'with barrier (can no-sell attacks from 9S) 'Stamina: Virtually inexhaustible (Is an android. YoRHa type androids do not need any fuel to function) Range: Melee range, extended melee range with a weapon | Extended melee range physically, hundreds of meters with energy balls, kilometers with lasers Standard Equipment: YoRHa weaponry and armor (Should have access to it, but never used it since an operator is not meant to participate in battle) | The sword she used during the assault on the machines. Lots of support machines of the type "Small Sphere: Gun-equipped" Intelligence: Above Average (Is an Operator model tasked with information analysis and has plenty of experience in this field) | Average (Despite having lost control over her body she appears to have gained skill as a fighter. The virus however likely has a detrimental effect on her analytical abilities) Weaknesses: Operator models are not constructed for battle, she was never depicted fighting in this state however, so it cannot be confirmed in how far this has an impact on her fighting prowess. As an android she is vulnerable to electromagnetic waves, viruses, and hacking. The body she is currently in dies if the OS chip is removed. | As an android she is vulnerable to electromagnetic waves, viruses, and hacking. The body she is currently in dies if the OS chip is removed. The logic virus has rendered her berserk and taken over her body. She wishes to be killed. Note: A2 surviving the destruction of Mt. Ka'ala has been rejected as a usable feat and is now considered an outlier, thus no characters can be scaled from it. Key: Operator 21O | Corrupted 21B Gallery 21O_+back.png|Operator 21O Operator_21O_unit_data_nier_automata.jpg|Image from the unit data of Operator 21O 21O_machines_nier_automata.jpg|Corrupted 21B with her support machines Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:NieR: Automata Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Androids Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Immortals Category:Weapon Masters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier